Talk:Threshold gas mine
Experiments? There are therioes that the gas mine was used (by the Heretics) to do experiments and this is how the flood Juaganaut was created but these are just therioes and may not turn out true. :If it doesn't have sources, I would say that its just a rumor. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 15:53, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Origin of the Flood? Didn't one of the Bungie programmers state that the Forerunner installation on Threshold was the location where the Forerunner first encountered the Flood? :I don't recall that, but if you can find a source that could be added. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 15:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::As I recall, he was saying that originally, in Halo 1, the player would first fight the flood on a gas mine. Instead, we get the much cooler 343 Guilty Spark level. Specops306, ''Kora '' 08:59, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Layout I imagine in the future, we will want to explain the layout of the mine, its different facets and such. I'm not quite sure how to do so effectively, but it seems like a good idea to make the article more complete. Or if that would stretch it out too much, maybe as a separate article. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Installation Alpha Are we certain he is referring to I-04 and not I-01? --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:22, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Installation 04 is frequently referred to as "Alpha Halo", just as Installation 05 is referred to as "Delta Halo", though it is unknown why the Monitor would refer to his own Installation using human nomenclature. Technically, Installation 01 should be "Installation Alpha", or "Alpha Halo", and Installation 04 be "Installation Delta", or "Delta Halo", but that's not how Bungie did it so... —Kougermasters 16:23, 5 March 2009 (UTC) flood hiding or just sentinels? at the beggining of the level when u go in and go to the blue canister things kill all enimies and walk around a bit u well see thare is still red spots on your motion tracker even though nones thare though this could be the enemies down the elevator. The gas mine isn't destroyed. This quote proves it: "Fortunately, all the Flood on this installation will perish once this facility enters the planet's nitrogen core." The gas mine itself isn't destroyed but the flood are dead.This proves that forerunner gas mines can survive the high pressure of gas giants. :No, it is destroyed, it's just that the quote was made before it reached the Core.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 22:55, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Installation 04? In the sky, of the Gas Mine, I saw something. Could that be a piece of ring from Installation 04? --Mega Sean 45 22:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) last trivia line someone wrote that at the end of the level you can see phantoms dissapearing into the storm... his has nothing to do with the article and i ask someone to remove it thanks Contrarytoreason 23:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Threshold If no one objects, I'm going to move this page to "Threshold Gas Mine" in a few days (to give debate time). Reason: it's not the only gas mine in the galaxy, and needs to be more specific.--Full Metal Fan 05:55, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Done.--Fullmetal Fan 05:39, November 7, 2010 (UTC)